


The Place I Belong

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series drabble - Barbara's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This is a bit 'bleurgh', but the battery is dying on my laptop so I'm posting it before it croaks... let me know what you think - thanks x_

I never used to like to be touched, probably because my family were never much for showing affection. 

Then I was teamed with Tommy.

Throughout our partnership he would show me he cared. A hand on my arm. An arm around my shoulder. A hug.

It’s no wonder I fell in love with him.

Now we’re a couple and we touch all the time. We hold hands, wrap our arms around each other, curl up in front of the television, and snuggle up close in bed. 

I’ve found the place I belong.

Wrapped in Tommy’s arms.

Protected by his love.


End file.
